


Homework

by Namyari



Series: InterHouse Unity [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DADA homework, Friendship, Gen, Helpful Hermione, Homework, Neville needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namyari/pseuds/Namyari
Summary: Neville is stuck, writing an essay on the Unforgivables for Professor Moody is just too much for him. Hermione decides to help him. It may be the beginning of a great friendship.





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends !
> 
> I always thought Neville and Hermione could be good friends, so here is my attempt at a friendship between them :)
> 
> If you notice any mistake, tell me !
> 
> Have fun reading this,
> 
> XX

For the tenth time in less than five minutes Neville sighed desperately. DADA was already difficult enough in general but this particular subject got him stuck. He had only written 3 inches in place of the 15 inches asked by Professor Moody. He knew he should read books, but really, reading about the Unforgivables was not something that appealing.  
His mind went back to the lesson. The teacher, this crazy ex-Auror, had used the three Unforgivable Curses on this poor spider. Neville liked spiders. They helped killing parasites on plants and he did not think they deserved this. Even Ron, who despised them, had been disgusted.  
He was lost in his thoughts when he spotted Hermione coming into the library but, even though she had always told him to never hesitate to ask for her help, he didn’t feel like bothering her.  
To his surprise his fellow Gryffindor walked towards him.  
“Can I seat with you ?” She smiled at him.  
“Of course, Hermione” He answered, making room for her things on the table.  
“Do you need help with that ?” She asked, pointing at his essay?. Neville groaned inwardly, he must have looked really desperate for her to notice.  
“Yes, I need help. I am stuck. I only wrote like 3 inches and I can think of anything else.” He handed her his parchment.  
Her eyes scanned it quickly.  
“Well, it’s not that bad ! I mean you’ve covered the basics. You should just… complete everything with some reading.” She saw his frown and groaned. “I can give you a list of extracts if you want.”  
Neville’s eyes were wide and he nodded eagerly.  
“Hermione you don’t have to, you know.”  
“But I really want to help you on this one. And as it happen I’ve already wrote my essay.” She shrugged with a smile.  
“You really are the best !”  
She reached into her bag for a quill and parchment, as well as her own essay, and wrote some references from the different books she had read. Neville looked so relieved she couldn’t help but smile.  
“Take a look at these, and when you’re done, I can proofread everything if you need.”  
“I don’t know how to thank you Hermione ! I really don’t know what I would do without you.”  
“It’s nothing really, Neville. You know you can ask for my help anytime. And I won’t let you fail because of that mad Auror.” She frowned.  
If one thing was sure, it was that nobody liked the new DADA teacher. Well, except for a few Slytherins. Everyone knew about his showing of the Unforgivables in class and other teachers had not been happy about it. Gryffindors had been there for Neville. Most of them didn’t really know why he reacted like that, but, when students had written to their parents, some families had mentioned the Longbottoms’ fate. Hermione knew, Parvati had told her, but she also knew that Neville didn’t want people to know, so she didn’t tell anyone Not even Harry and Ron.  
She stood up and patted Neville’s shoulder.  
“ I have books to search for, for Snape’s essay. I’ll be back in five minutes, Neville.”  
“See you later Hermione ! And thank you again for your help !”

She left him and walked towards the Potion Section of the library. She kept thinking of Neville. She always helped Harry and Ron for their homework, she should help Neville too. At least for DADA and Potions’ essaies. Snape was always awful to him, worst than with most of the rest of the student body. Nobody knew why he was so unfair to him. She grabbed three books she knew mentioned Amortentia and its making and walked back to Neville’s table.  
She sat and put her hair in a bun at the top of her head and began reading. Next to her Neville stood.  
“I’m going to grab those books you mentioned, I’ll be fast.”  
She simply smiled at him and kept reading.

Surprisingly enough they spent most of their Saturday afternoon studying side by side. Hermione actually enjoyed Neville’s company, contrary to Harry and Ron he really worked and was silent. She read his essay when he finished it and was surprised to see it was excellent and clean. She grimaced when she thought about Ron’s last Potion essay, covered in chocolate.

At five Hermione decided it was time for her to stop and told Neville she was going to go back to the Common Room.  
“I’m coming with you. I’ve done my best for today, I’ll finish it tomorrow.” He said, helping her gathering her books and rolls of parchment. They put their books back on their respective shelves. Hermione even smiled when Neville put his back in the right place. Ron never remember where the book he had read came from.  
On their way to the Common Room Hermione asked him about his gran. She had noticed the woman at Kings Cross but knew nothing about her. In exchange, Neville asked her about her parents and her muggle life.  
He did not know a lot of muggle things but he was willing to learn. He wanted to follow Muggle Studies Lessons in sixth year but he didn’t know if his grandmother would agree.  
When they reached the Room Hermione turned to him.  
“It was a pleasure working with you today. Maybe we could do it again ? If you want I mean…”  
“Of course ! I’m usually at the same table in the library, you can join me whenever you want.” He grinned. Sometimes Seamus and Dean or some Hufflepuffs came to work with him but most of the time he worked alone. She smiled brightly at him.  
“I’ll see you at dinner then !” She waved at him and went upstairs.  
Neville waved back and went to his dormitory too. He did not understand how he never worked with her before. From now on, he decided, he would not hesitate to ask for Hermione’s help. And maybe, just maybe, they could be good friends.


End file.
